It's A Never-Ending Nightmare
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: A Request for AJPunkGirl95. Scarlet is a WWE Diva who is always avoiding the Hounds Of Justice, known as the Shield. But The Shield make it their personal mission that Scarlet can't run away or hide from them forever..and makes its very clear that her personal life will be a living hell to their enjoyment as they pull her into the darkness where light can never be found...
1. Chapter 1

**This request is for ****AJPunkGirl95****. No romance in this one my darlings..this is a dark side that you will never forget. So be mentally prepared for what you are about to read. **

**Warnings: Rough Sex, Language and Strong Violence.**

Scarlet was a WWE diva who still couldn't understand how she even got caught up in the situation that she is in now. One minute, she was going back to her hotel room to enjoy a nice evening with her boyfriend and face of the WWE, Randy Orton. Next thing she knew, she was tied up and locked up in an abandoned old shelter. The wallpaper on the walls were ripped and torn, the colors that once use to be bright on them had faded. The floors were made out of hardware but some of the boarding of torn up, exposing electrical wiring and cords. It smelt of dried old paint, a musty odor of a dead animal and the dust was thick that was clouding all around the room. If Scarlet hadn't felt so sick, she would have sneezed constantly. It was dark and the room she was in was completely run down and torn all around. Scarlet's fears were now coming to realization: She had been kidnapped and she couldn't escape.

Scarlet was a fighter, there was no doubt about that, but deep down she was afraid of the Shield. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose were known as the hounds of justice, or in this case, the hounds from hell. She has never liked the Shield. They would attack anyone who gets in their way and they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted. Right now in this case, what they wanted, was Scarlet.

Her head was swimming and she was starting to get a headache, trying to remember how it all happened...

_**4 hours**_** earlier**

It was Monday Night RAW and Scarlet was in a match against Tamina Snuka. Scarlet was a bit of a loner so she never really liked anyone. In fact, the only friend she even had in the WWE was Christian and AJ Lee. She was also in a relationship with Randy Orton, the Viper. But even then their relationship was very rocky. He cared more about the title than he did for Scarlet's well-being. Despite the hurt and pain it was causing Scarlet, she couldn't focus on that right now. She had to use that to take it out on her opponent.

She used the momentum to do a spinning heel kick on Tamina's head and then she got up on the turnbuckle and then did a high elbow drop on her face. She tried to pin her but Tamina kicked out. Tamina pushed Scarlet on the ground and made fun of her before kicking her in her ribs and her stomach, which Scarlet cringed in pain. Tamina picked her up over her shoulder, ready to slam her onto the mat but Scarlet was able to escape from it and then she was able to kick Tamina in the face and then put her in the Finger-Four. Tamina screamed in pain from her legs and then she couldn't hold out any longer and started to tap out. Scarlet smiled when she heard the bell ring, indicating her victory.

She heard the WWE Universe cheering her name. As she looked throughout the crowd though she couldn't help but spot one of the Shield member, Dean Ambrose. He was on top of the steps where they would always go down for their entrance. She felt uneasy, hoping her eyes were playing tricks on her. As she blinked again, she saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Must just be my headache coming in.." Scarlet thought to herself.

She rolled out of the ring and gave some of the audience members hugs and high fives as she went back up the ramp, despite the pain that was oozing into her shoulder and back. She had to go to the trainers room to make sure she was physically checked out and nothing too serious was wrong with her.

* * *

About an hour after she was finished being checked out, She went backstage and sat down to watch her boyfriend, Randy Orton in a match against John Cena. She wore Randy's shirt for luck. They may be fighting most of the time...ok all the time, but she was still his girlfriend and she did care about him and wanted him to continue his success. She went to grab a bottle of water when she saw the Shield. She ducked out-of-the-way and hid behind the vending machine, avoiding them.

Scarlet didn't want to admit it but she was seriously terrified of the Shield. They were dangerous, ruthless, and malicious. They were known to take "justice" into their own hands and leave their victims in a world of pain. Others would probably find that attractive but to Scarlet, they were nothing but complete ass-holes and jerks. What kind of justice is it to leave their victims beaten and bruised, especially when they have done nothing wrong for that matter? It didn't make any sense to her. She looked to see that the Shield were no longer in sight and she went to her locker room just to finish watching her boyfriends match. John almost won until Randy decided to take the easy way out by hitting John in the family jewels, which wasn't so pretty. Randy continued to beat him over and over until Daniel Bryan ran in and made the save, which caused Randy to leap out of the ring and then he ran through the audience crowd, practically leaving the arena. Everyone was chanting "YES!" and Scarlet was annoyed, not only that Randy took the easy way out but the fact that she wasn't sure if Randy was going to come back to get her, and she was tired and exhausted from her match. She decided to just meet him back at the hotel. She grabbed her phone and sent him a text, letting her know that she would meet him at the hotel soon after she showered.

She grabbed her bag and then she grabbed a fresh towel and headed to go take a shower. She had her own private locker room so no one else came in here except maybe AJ or Randy Orton. She stripped out of her gear and her black boots and then she turned on the hot water, letting it cascade all over her aching body. She grabbed the mint shampoo and body wash and she started washing her body and then her long brunette hair with blonde highlights. As she was washing the shampoo out of her hair, she heard footsteps. Scarlet stopped washing her hair for a second.

"Hello?" She called out. "Randy, is that you?"

No one said anything. Scarlet shouldn't be too worried, thinking it was probably a mouse or something but she was far from stupid. She turned off the water and she quickly dried off, wrapped a towel around her.

"Who is out there.." She called out again. "I"m not stupid, you know. I know someone is out there so you better come out if you want this ass-kicking of yours to be less painful.."

No one said anything at all..there was no noise. Scarlet went to her locker and she slipped on a pair of jeans and a red blouse. As she went to go retrieve her things from the bathroom, she turned around to see no one other than Dean Ambrose. Before she even had a chance to scream, he grabbed her roughly by her hair and then put a cloth over her mouth, making Scarlet feel dizzy and uneasy. It smelt of chloroform and then the next thing Scarlet knew...her eyes were getting heavy and her body went into a slump...

* * *

Right now, Scarlet felt like she wanted to go back to sleep. But not before she felt a bucket of ice-cold water being thrown at her, waking her up and jerking herself in her bonds. As a bright light was turned on, it hurt her eyes but she saw that it was none other than the second member of the Shield, Seth Rollins. He was still in his gear and he flashed her a cruel smile. She heard some chuckling as well and she realized that it was Dean and Roman's. She wanted to lunge forward and choke the living hell out of Seth but not only were her wrists bound, her neck was hung up a bit by rope and her jeans were off. She was only in her shirt and panties.

"Wakey Wakey, princess.." Seth chuckled. "Can't fall asleep on us now..we are going to have some fun.."

"Let me go!" Scarlet screamed at them. "I don't want anything to do with neither of you!

"Awe, why not? You don't want to play with us?" Seth said, mocking her voice. Scarlet looked over at him.

"I would rather play with mice than play with you cock-sucking assholes!" She fired at them.

Just then she felt a bruising SLAP on her cheek and looked up to see that it was no one other than Roman Reigns, who delivered the slap to her face. Scarlet felt tears coming from her eyes and her face was hurting like hell now. Roman grabbed her face and laughed at her crying.

"Watch it bitch." Dean said, chuckling as he puffed on his cigarette. "You don't want to make this big man here, upset...or neither one of us.."

Dean took a long drawl out of his cigarette and then he pressed the hot end to Skylar's neck, making her scream out a bit in pain from the heat of the cigarette, the burning that was touching her skin and not in a good way.

"Awe stop bitching, princess, it doesn't even hurt that bad." Seth said, rolling his eyes. Scarlet looked at all three of them, her hazelnut eyes taking over in fear of all three of them

"W-What do you want from me..where am I?" Scarlet whispered to them.

"You ask too many questions, princess." Dean said. "But if you must know, you're in our little hideout. We like to have certain people here to entertain us."

"And you expect me to entertain you three ass-holes?" Scarlet said, her body shaking her fear. Seth went over to her, gripping her hair and pulling it hard.

"Obviously, you stupid bitch. But relax, you'll be home in time for your little boyfriend. He needs whores like you anyway..but just know that you will belong to us before this night is over.."

Dean couldn't help but laugh as Scarlet brought in more tears down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this..I haven't done anything to neither one of you!" Scarlet cried out.

"Oh but you have." Roman said, squeezing her breasts roughly through her wet shirt. "You should better than to avoid us, baby girl."

"I'm not your baby girl, don't call me that, you sick piece of shit!" She cursed at him. Dean then pulled out a pocketknife and place it on her neck. Scarlet swallowed the bile that was planning to rise up in her throat.

"We could cut your pretty little skin right now..all that blood will be oozing out of you and we could leave you here to die.." Dean threatened her, his breath hot on her cheek. "But since we ARE a little decent..we'll let you live for the moment..if you do something for us.."

"Wh-what is that?" Scarlet asked them, her voice low and quivering.

"If we can get a taste of this.." Dean said, grabbing her core through her panties, squeezing it roughly. Scarlet wanted to kick him in his balls but she couldn't. She didn't want to get cut by that blade and knowing in their sick minds, they would probably enjoy it.

"I'll do whatever you want..just don't kill me.." Scarlet softly begged them.

"Awe, we're not going to kill you, princess...we just want you to suffer, that's all. It's quite funny to us." Seth chuckled. "The way you are trying to avoid us yet you looked so happy out there in your match tonight. We would have thought you would have came to us for a little fun..but since you decided to avoid us..which you have for a long time..we need to make sure that this injustice, won't happen again.."

How could they be so cruel? How could they even think this way? She wasn't even sure if they were human at all.

"Now then, enough chit-chat." Dean said, flicking the ashes of his cigarette down her panties, making her cringe. "It's time for us to play now."

Then Dean grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly, biting on her lower lip and sucking her tongue inside his mouth. Scarlet tried to fight off the kiss, moving her head from side to side but Dean wouldn't let her. Just then she felt her bounds being cut and even though Roman tried to grab a hold of her, she pushed him off and made a run out of the room and to the door. But the guys were faster and Dean grabbed her and slammed her back up against the wall, pinning her there. He started ripping off her shirt and her panties, along with her bra.

"Mmm such a tasty little whore.." Dean smiled. Scarlet was able to remove her hand from Dean and slap him across the face. However, Dean landed a hard punch to her ribs and then pushed her on the ground.

"Now you really asked for it, you fucking slut.." Dean snarled. She felt Seth roughly pick her up and then toss her over to Roman who was much stronger as he held her down, despite her squirming and flailing. Dean took the belt off of him and Scarlet cringed when she heard Dean make the "whsk" sound with the belt. Seth was wore when he went into the corner and picked up an electrical cord. Scarlet tried to fight out of Roman's grip but there was no use.

"You forced me to do this. I didn't want too, but you need to accept your punishment." Dean said, his eye twitching and losing some color, a weird smile forming on his lips.

"NO!" Scarlet cried out, trying her hardest to escape from Roman.

Dean and Seth both took turns hitting her body with the whip and electrical cord. Scarlet cried and cried for them to stop and begged them, but her cries were fallen on deaf ears. They hit her face, her breasts, her thighs, her stomach, her pussy and all around her legs. Scarlet's bruises were showing into welts and Scarlet wanted to just crawl into a hole and never come out. By the time they were done, sweat was showing on their faces and they were breathing hard. Scarlet could feel Roman's bulge growing in his confines and she could surely see Seth and Dean's excitement as well for causing her pain.

God, what is wrong with these men?

Roman dropped Scarlet and Scarlet softly cried, breathing hard. She tried to get up, despite the pain that was putting her body on fire but Dean kicked her in her back and pushed her down.

"Now I'm ready to fuck, so I hope you're all nice and wet for me, babe." Dean groaned, unzipping his pants.

"Dean, don't do this!" Scarlet coughed.

"SHUT UP!" Dean shrieked at her, his hand wrapping around her throat. "We could have made this easy on you, but you brought this on yourself. Now shut up and take my fucking cock!"

He pushed her legs opened and then despite her resistance, he rammed his cock inside of her. Scarlet closed her eyes as Dean pumped his cock in and out of her. He pushed her head down as he grabbed her hips, fucking her harder as his hips slapped against hers.

Scarlet wanted this to be all over but it wasn't. Seth pulled her up by her hair, while Dean still fucked her brutally and then Seth had his cock out.

"Suck it, you fucking whore." Seth growled at her. "And if you even think about taking a moment to breathe or biting my cock, I will whip you so fucking hard, your nipples will bleed and I will knock your fucking teeth down your throat, got it?"

Scarlet moaned a little and nodded reluctantly. He rammed his cock inside her mouth and as much as she wanted to bite his cock off and cause him the worst kind of pain, she wanted to live. So she sucked his cock as hard and fast as he wanted it.

"Ahhh fuck yes baby, that's it.." Seth groaned, pumping her mouth in full speed.

Scarlet could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat and despite the fact that she almost threw up a few times and wanted to just leave, she couldn't. Not only that, they took her cell phone and keys so she couldn't leave anyway no matter what she would have done. Seth was face fucking her mouth harder and faster, making Scarlet's lips go numb and she was starting to lose her breath.

Dean swiveled his hips inside her pussy harder and groaned from her tightness. Man, she was so fucking tight. But he wanted to do more. He wanted to mark her as his, Seth's and Romans and he didn't give a fuck about Randy Orton as her boyfriend. By the end of the night, she would belong to all three of them and no one else.

"Fuck, you feel so good, you smell good too.." Dean grunted, his hips hitting hers in a bruising force. He was riding her harder and faster, enjoying the feel of her wet cunt on his cock. He needed release anyway and what better way to do it with a weak slut like her. He admit, he liked her little spit fire attitude and her way of insulting him, but as for her crying and begging for help, oh that turned him on to no ends meet. The thought of her crying and bleeding made his cock get hard and he pumped into her so hard, he hit her cervix, which caused greater pain for Scarlet.

"AHHHHHHH, Dean, it hurts!" Scarlet cried around Seth's cock. He still continued to pump into her harder and faster, going crazy with his motions.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I want you to cum too and you will do it." He whispered harder, hitting her spots full on. But Scarlet refused to cum. She refused to even give him the satisfaction. She may be losing in this game but damn it, she still had her pride.

"Oh so someone doesn't want to cum for me huh?" Dean said rolling his eyes. "Well then, I guess we have no other choice then, do we?"

Dean started choking the living hell out of her. Seth still pumped into her mouth and she was already having enough trouble breathing but with Dean's strong hands around her throat, with Seth's cock at the back of her throat, she could see spots of a white light. Roman was stroking himself, wanting a piece of Scarlet's pussy

"Hurry the fuck up, Dean. I'm fucking horny!" Roman growled at him.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet!" Dean fired off at him, pumping harder. Finally, Scarlet was losing sight and then she squeezed her muscles around Dean's cock and she came and so did Dean, his hot cum shooting off inside of her.

"Yess...just what I needed." Dean groaned in pleasure. "Release.."

He pulled out of Scarlet and then shook his cock out as a few drops of his cum, hit her sore ass. Dean went over to Roman.

"Tag in, my man." Dean said, pulling up his pants. Roman went into the corner and grabbed some rope. He started by connecting her hands and her ankles together by the rope and then after he tied it together, he wrapped the rope around Scarlet's neck. Roman pulled her up by her hair and whispered in her ear.

"If you even think about cumming before me, I will slam your head against the floor so hard, you will have a serious crack in your skull and it will be much worse than a headache."

Scarlet felt like crying and she wanted to just crawl in a hole in die. But she closed her eyes and nodded. Roman pushed her back down onto the floor, despite the splinters digging into her skin and Roman shoved his length inside her tight cunt. He didn't even start with slowing down. His strokes were lightening fast as he pounded her pussy that was making her shake, but not with pleasure, despite that her walls was tightening up and she was leaking some wetness. She just closed her eyes and wanted everything to go away, but Dean wouldn't let her.

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!" Dean screamed at her, pulling her head up by her hair and forcing her eyes open. Seth was holding a video camera and filming everything.

"This movie is called "Whore in Action, and you're the hit star, babe." Seth chuckled, stroking his cock. Her cries and screams of torture could not be heard by anyone and the more she was in pain, the more the Shield was turned on by her every minute of every long second.

Roman started drilling her harder and used the rope around her neck to start choking her, causing her eyes to roll up and cough up a bit of blood. But even though it was cutting off most of her airway passage, it wasn't too bad as the rough fucking he was giving her.

Roman then slid his cock out and then he rammed it inside of her asshole. Scarlet screamed of a thousand screams from hell.

"Bitch, stop fucking whining and take it." Dean snarled at her as Roman started slapping her hips harder, choking her a little more. Scarlet could feel bile rising up in her throat and she didn't think she could take anymore.

"Cum for me, bitch." Roman demanded. "Show the Shield how much of a slut you are!"

Scarlet didn't want to cum at all. She wanted this nightmare to be over already, but she had to give in to their demands if she was to ever get out of here alive.

"I'm cumming!" Scarlet screamed out. "Oh god, this hurts!"

Then Roman started shooting his cum all inside her cunt as Seth and Dean started cumming all over her body, her hair, and in her face. It got on her welts and they were burning her skin like metal spikes and hot coals. Roman pulled himself out and untied her and then forced her head down to suck out the rest of his dripping seed and Seth recorded the whole thing on film. He shut it off and put the camera in his bag and they grabbed a bucket of water and set it down in front of her. Scarlet weakly got up and looked at all three of them.

"What are you waiting for? Drink up. Dogs need their energy to drink right?" Seth teased her and all three of them laughed at his joke.

Scarlet dumped her head in the water but Dean forced her all the way into the bucket, making it hard for Scarlet to breathe and she was flailing her arms, the water splashing all over the ground.

"Don't make a mess, you stupid bitch. Drink it!" Dean hissed at her, pulling out his switchblade knife. Scarlet gulped down as much water as she could until she could feel a knife piercing into her back. She tried to get out of the water but Seth and Roman held her down as Dean started carving something into her back. She could feel as much blood oozing out of her back and she felt like she was going to pass out from the pain and suffering they were bringing onto her.

About 40 minutes later, her head was being pulled up and she gasped for air, breathing hard. They threw her clothes back on and then they threw her in their car. They drove her back to the hotel room and then left her there.

"Oh and this won't be the last time doll face.." Dean laughed evilly.

"Believe that" Roman smirked and Scarlet wanted to punch his lights out..if she wasn't feeling so weak and afraid.

"Get some sleep..you're gonna need it.." Seth told her and then they drove off. Scarlet was wearing a jacket and she was lucky that it was pretty late. She went up the steps and then she made it into her hotel room. Randy was asleep, a deep sleep at that and Scarlet went into the bathroom to turn on the lights.

She took off her clothes and she could easily see the bruises, the rope burns around her throat, wrists and ankles and she could see their cum drying up on her skin. She saw that the carving on her skin was starting to heal up but the memories were playing back over and over in her state of mind. She just wanted to wash away the humiliation, the suffering, and the pain and she just wanted to cry away everything. She turned on the shower, making it hot. Hoping it was hot enough to wash away their sins and maybe even her own, since she did cheat on Randy. Not that she had a choice anyway. As the hot water hit her skin, she cringed in pain, almost passing out. But she grabbed the soap and started scrubbing away, despite the stinging it was causing. She wished the water was hot enough to melt her skin so she wouldn't feel this pain anymore.

As she stepped out the shower and dried off, the carving that Dean did was noticeable to read and it was clear now: It was his initials, Seth's initials and Roman's initials. Underneath them it said: BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD.

She wrapped a few bandages to hide the carving and then she slipped into her pajamas and then she slowly laid in bed with Randy, wishing she could close her eyes and hoped that none of this was real. But she knew that this was a nightmare she could never wake up from..and she knows that this won't be the last time she runs into the Hounds From Hell...

* * *

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been awhile since I've updated but so much has been going on, along with updating my other stories. **

**But here is the next chapter.**

**Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, and Violence.**

Scarlet woke up around 9am. She saw Randy Orton still sleeping next to her and then as she sat up slowly, she instantly regretted it. Her head was throbbing and the light coming in from the windows was hurting her eyes. She could still feel the tenderness of her wounds and her body was still as sore as ever, and it was not in a good way to say the least. She couldn't even sleep as much last night because of what the Shield did: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose raped her and beat her. They made her feel lower than dirt, more like kitchen sink scum material. She groaned, running her fingers through her long brunnette hair. She felt some slight movement and she jumped but then she relaxed when she saw it was just Randy waking up. He blinked a few times and gave her his sexy smile.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He chuckled. "You look like hell."

"Oh good morning to you too." Scarlet's tone dripped with sarcasm. Randy rolled his eyes as he sat up while Scarlet went to go pack her things so they can be prepared to go to the next city.

"Wow, you really don't know how to take a joke sometimes you know that?" He shook his head, getting his things packed as well.

"Well I'm just not in the mood for joking right now Randy. I'm tired, hungry, and we have to be on the next flight in 4 hours alright?" Scarlet shoved her clothes into the bag.

"Whatever." He said, grabbing a towel, stripping down to nothing as he went to the bathroom. "When you're ready to come in and fuck me, just let me know."

And with that being said, he closed the door. Deep down, Scarlet actually hated Randy Orton. She loved him yet she hated him. I guess you could say that the hate outweighed the love she had for him. She did care about him but his constant need for sex was driving her nuts. I mean, he even pressured her to give up her cookies to him and even though the sex was great, it somehow always felt forced or rushed. And for that, she couldn't deal with it, along with his egotism.

Her phone started ringing and she went over to go pick it up, thinking it could be Hunter or Stephanie Mcmahon, but she had another surprise: One that was quite ugly.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, bitch. So how did you sleep last night?" She could easily hear a dark chuckle and she knew it was no one other then Dean Ambrose, the leader of the Hounds of Justice.

"Why the fuck are you calling me? You already got what you wanted out of me. You and the other two faggots." She hissed.

"Watch your fucking mouth, you fucking slut." He growled. "Remember that we own you."

"Let's get something straight alright: You don't own any part of me, got it?" She could feel her fists balling up. "I don't give a damn if you three beat me until I'm dead. No matter what, you don't own any part of me and you can't do shit about it, got it?"

There was a 10 minute silence and that was pissing Scarlet off even more.

"Answer me, damn it!" She snarled.

Just then she heard a chuckle and she heard it coming from Seth.

"Wow, I like a girl whose all feisty. Don't take this personal babe, think of this as our way of toughing you up, so to speak. Now, much as much as we don't want to damage that pretty face of yours, I have to say that after watching this video of you crying and whatnot, it's giving me quite a hard on."

Scarlet felt like she was going to throw up all over again, except the pain in her stomach was only going to make it worse so she had to toughen it up.

"So like we said, WE OWN YOU, and don't forget it, bitch. In fact, we are your new masters."

And then the call ended, as she heard the dial tone. She heard Randy step out the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. The look he gave Scarlet made her want to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Why the fuck didn't you come in the shower like I told you?" The anger in his tone was enough to make Scarlet piss on herself. But surprisingly, she wasn't too afraid of Randy.

"Randy, I don't need to come in there and fuck you when all your going to do is call out every other Diva's names, and Cody Rhodes included."

Before she knew it, she felt Randy grab a full head of her hair and slam her up against the wall, making her cry out in pain.

"Ouch, I was being sarcastic. Take a fucking chill pill will you?" She hissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are huh? Do you have any idea how much I can ruin your fucking life, you ungrateful bitch?! I will make sure that everything, including your whole fucking career, will turn into shit and believe me when I say, that you will have no one to turn to. You have me and only me. Be grateful that you are of value to me."

"I can make myself valuable, thank you very-"

Randy slapped her, just to cut her off and then he pushed her on the ground and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from under the bed and handcuffed her and pushed her down, tearing away her basketball shorts. As much as Scarlet tried to put up a fight by kicking Randy in the ribs, kneeing him, she only made it worse for herself as he punched her in her jaw and then he rammed his fat cock inside of her cavern.

Scarlet screamed with agony so loud, she was sure it was like she was singing for the choir in hell. Randy covered her mouth as he started pounding away at her over and over again, her tears and screaming and biting at his hand only made him fuck her harder as she couldn't break free from the handcuffs.

"Shut the fuck up." He snarled. "It will all be over if you just shut up and take it!"

Scarlet muffled for him to stop it right now but he wouldn't. Beads of sweat and water dripped from his forehead and on to her chest and on her face as some of it got in her eye. And due to her black eye, it stung like hell.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of other things to pass the time: She thought of her match tonight, she thought about her chances of winning the WWE Women's Championship, she thought of anything for that matter to stop the throbbing soreness, the pain that Randy was giving her right now. Before she knew it, she heard him grunt and then he stroked his cock a few more times until his seed dripped on to her belly.

"Get cleaned up. We have a flight in about 10 minutes." He unlocked the cuffs on her and then he went over to his luggage and finished packing, while also getting dressed.

Scarlet picked herself up and before she knew it, she grabbed a lamp and threw it at Randy, which hit his back. Randy jumped over the bed but Scarlet beat him as she locked herself inside the bathroom, with Randy banging on the door.

"You bitch!" He screamed. "Open the fucking door, you're going to pay for that!"

Scarlet saw a chair inside the small bathroom and pushed it up against the door as to where he couldn't get it. He continued banging and trying to break himself in but it was to no avail.

He calmed down after a while and then she turned on the water and proceeded with her shower, the hot water burning her skin as she scrubbed away, closing her eyes.

She started thinking about leaving, but she couldn't. Randy had the Authority, also known as Triple H and Stephanie Mcmahon at the palm of his hand..or in this case, they had each others backs. She was also put into a contract with him as well. If she was to ever break up with Randy Orton or cheat on him by any means, she would not only be fired but she would also never get a shot at the WWE Women's Championship.

It has always been Scarlet's dream to get the Women's Championship. She didn't care so much for the Diva's Title. Because in spite of everything, Scarlet was not a Diva. She was a women. A woman who was going though the living nightmares of the most dangerous WWE superstars: The Shield and Randy Orton.

But Scarlet had a feeling that the Shield was more dangerous than anyone she has ever come across and she knew that she had to watch her back at all costs.

* * *

**WWE MAIN EVENT**

**CITY/STATE: JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA**

Scarlet didn't have a match until later on in the evening. However, as she was walking backstage in the arena, she saw the Shield in their match, fighting against The Usos and Dolph Ziggler. Because of them, she's had nightmares and she couldn't even close her eyes to even relax for 10 seconds without hearing their voices, telling her to strip for them and then their rough hands all over them, cold and icy yet rough and hot to the touch, so hot it could've easily melt someone's skin off. She cried during her shower and as much as she tried to, she couldn't compose herself when it came to the interviews of Renee Young and Josh Matthews. She was wondering what did the Shield mean by saying that they would be her new masters: What else could they possibly have in store for her?

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped instantly but she relaxed when she saw that it was no one other than Naomi from the Funkadactyls. Scarlet smiled at her, especially since Naomi was one of the nicest girls she has ever met in the WWE.

"Hey there Scarlet. What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Scarlet shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, Naomi. Just watching the matches is all." She said, pointing up to the overhead TV. Naomi looked up to see the Shield.

"Oh yeah. You know you should always steer clear of the Shield. I mean, they haven't attacked the Divas but they can never be trusted. After all, you never know who could be working for them."

"From what I heard, the Shield is only a three man group. They don't do any new recruits or nothing." Scarlet mentioned.

"True but like I said, you never know who they could have in their pocket, or in this case, the other way around." Naomi warned.

Scarlet's mind reverted back to all the times they took her to that abandoned shelter, where they videotaped her having sex and with them raping her and beating her senseless. The memories were seriously lodged into her brain. Scarlet snapped out of it when she heard the bell ring and saw the Shield in victory. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I better go see Jimmy and see if he's ok." She said as she gave Scarlet one more hug before she turned on her heel. Scarlet nodded goodbye.

"Good luck in your match too." She added before she walked off. Scarlet wrapped some tape around her hands and wrists and then she fixed up her ring gear, which was a blue crop metallic vest, some leather skinny jeans that were designed to be kriss-kross on the side of both of her legs and she wore her knee high black boots. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then she drank a bottle of water. She was scheduled to fight Layla and she cracked her knuckles, ready to fight. She wouldn't let Randy Orton or The Shield mess up her concentration. She was all about business tonight and that's how it was going to be.

**10 minutes later**

After Layla and Scarlet made our entrances, the bell rung. Layla was getting on her nerves because she was doing a little dance so she just kicked her in her midsection and then she pushed her into the corner where Scarlet kept stomping on her and kicking her until she pushed her off, landed on Scarlet and started beating her down. Scarlet covered her face and head to keep herself from getting too many blows until the ref pulled her off. As she got up, Layla then kicked her in the back and tried to pin her. Scarlet got up in time and then Layla pulled her head up, pulling her up to elbow Scarlet in the face. She did a clothes line on Scarlet and then she picked her up and tried to do a tilt a whirl, back-breaker on her, which caused Scarlet's back greater pain than before, thanks to The Shield's brutal attack. Scarlet reversed it and then she kicked her in her chest over and over again. Then Scarlet did a knee to the face, which Layla screamed in agony and held her nose. As Scarlet tried to pin her though, Layla kicked out. This would be one hell of a match.

**15 minutes into the match**

The match was very intense with both women throwing everything they had at each other. Layla was mostly having the upper hand, targeting the ribs and the back of Scarlet, and with Scarlet kicking her in the face and then attacking the elbow and the knee. But despite this, Layla kicked her in the ribs and then picked her up, only for Scarlet to do the Octopus on her. Layla screamed and then after much pulling on her arms, Layla finally tapped out, signaling the referee for Scarlet to win.

"Here is your winner, Scarlet." Justin Roberts announced. Scarlet smiled, holding her hand up in victory. She saw Layla roll out the ring in pain, sending so many glares towards Scarlet but Scarlet didn't let that dirt get on her shoulders. Scarlet's focus would be that she would be one step closer to being the number one contender to finally getting her shot at the WWE Women's Championship. The WWE Universe was cheering for her and the emotions it brought to Scarlet made her feel alive, so incredible. Like nothing could stop her.

She climbed out the ring and blew many kisses to everyone as she headed backstage. She avoided Randy ever since that incident in the hotel and she even went on seperate flight with him. As she made her way to her private locker room, she stripped, grabbed a towel and proceeded to the shower.

She started washing herself and her hair and for once, she didn't feel so down about herself. Until then, she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and as soon as she was about to scream, she saw a shiny blade. Her eyes widened.

"Don't scream and we'll make this as quick as possible baby." Dean smirked. He was naked as well and he pushed Skylar up against the wall, pinning her. She also saw Roman and Seth come in as well. However, she was more focused on the blade as the tip would trail up her neck and down to her bosoms and down to her stomach.

"W-What are you guys planning?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Well, we are going to play a little game, Ms. Scarlet?" Dean smirked.

"Wh-What would that be?" She trembled.

"It's called: Which body part will make Scarlet bleed more?" Dean said as he pressed the knife a little closer to her skin, the hot water now turning cold, just like how her heart was: Cold and it was stopping in fear all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, already here now.**

**Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, and Violence.**

"W-Wait!" Scarlet cried. Dean, Seth and Roman laughed at her.

"Awww why do you want us to wait?" Dean smirked. "Are you going to beg for us to cut you? My, who would have thought you liked blood play, Ms. Scarlet?"

"No, please don't cut me. I'll do anything you want, please!" She practically begged.

Dean was getting annoyed by her pathetic whining.

"This cutting will be quick sweetheart. So sharp, you won't even feel a thing." He smirked as the tip of the blade went into her stomach, poking her. Scarlet saw a drip of blood dripping down her stomach. It didn't even hurt yet the sight of blood made her want to throw up. Roman couldn't help but smile at her queasy reaction.

"Wow, you call yourself a tough diva and that you want to get that Championship, yet you can't even handle a little thing such as a small dot of blood." Roman shook his head. "Real pathetic."

"Now Now, Roman and Dean." Seth intervened. "Let's not be too hard on her. After all, she said that she would do anything for us, didn't you sweetheart?"

She saw the wicked gleam of Seth's smile and she knew she was in a world of trouble. But she did remember saying that she would do anything. At least, anything to get away from these three.

She slowly nodded yes but Dean wasn't satisfied. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her against that marble stoned wall.

"He asked you a fucking question: Did you or did you **_not_** say you would do anything?"

Scarlet nodded slowly, tears filling to her eyelids. "Yes, I did say that."

Dean let go of her hair. "Ok then. I thought so. So we won't cut you..but you will do something for us instead..."

"Wh-What would that be?" She asked carefully, even though she already knew what the answer would probably be.

"You're going to suck each of us off and you are going to swallow our cum. If you even try to spit any of it out, we'll make sure that tape of last night gets around to the media _**AND**_ we won't leave until we leave a little mark on you ourselves, if you catch my drift."

He pulled out his switch blade again, only this time, he lowered it under her right eye.

"Easy man, don't kill her. It will only take all the fun out." Seth complained a little. Dean rolled his eyes. Sometimes Roman and Seth needed to lighten up sometimes.

"I'm not going to kill her. I've got too much going on in my career, I don't need a criminal record."

He tossed the knife over and then he pulled Scarlet up by her hair and dragged her over.

"You're going to suck me off first and no gagging and no throwing up." Dean warned her. "Big girls need to learn how to suck a cock and do it well."

Scarlet opened her mouth and Dean shoved his cock as he brutally pumped into her mouth, over and over again as she forced herself to suck hard and fast. Dean slammed his hips into her face as the taste of his cock was slightly bitter and it tasted odd. It smelt of musk, cologne and among other things that she couldn't comprehend. But from the sound of Dean's grunts and groaning, she was doing a good job so far. In fact, before she knew it, she felt the salty liquid hit the back of her throat and she knew she had to swallow. She forced herself to swallow his seed and she gasped a few times. She almost couldn't breathe from how he fucked her mouth.

"Now suck off Rollins." He ordered. Scarlet glared at him.

"I guess you like it when your lover is getting sucked, don't you?" Scarlet hissed. Just then she cried out in pain when she felt leather hit her back. She turned to see it was Roman who had a belt in his hand.

"Shut the fuck up and watch your mouth, little girl." Roman's grey eyes went steely as he narrowed them at her. "Now get over there and do what you are told."

Scarlet could still feel the leather cutting into her skin as she crawled over and went over to Seth Rollins as she opened her mouth for his cock. Seth groaned as he grabbed a fistful of her brunette hair and pumped away at her, not even slowing the pace. He basically imagined his cock inside her pussy, which he really wanted to go for but there wasn't much time, since they were scheduled to be on flight soon.

"Suck harder damn it, stop bullshitting!" Seth snapped at her.

Scarlet picked up the pace and sucked harder and faster, his cock hitting the back of her throat, making her close to gagging but she forced herself not to. She couldn't gag, throw up, no matter how much she wanted too. She was in fear of that belt, and Roman's fist. He had a huge fist and god know what he could possibly do with it.

She sucked harder and harder until Seth clenched his teeth, indicating his orgasm. She then felt his release as he squirted his milky cum into her throat and she swallowed as well.

"Now it's the big man's turn." Dean said as he slowly stroked his cock, watching the scene in front of him. "And don't bite him, or he's really going to be pissed."

Scarlet gulped as she was eye to eye with Roman's monster cock in front of her. She immediately started sucking away and working her mouth on him. Roman groaned in approval. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Just then she could feel the tip of her blade on her back, which instantly made her froze.

"KEEP SUCKING!" Roman grabbed his cock and smacked her in the face a couple times and then forced it back inside her mouth, moving his hips with rhythm, almost choking her. Scarlet kept sucking harder and faster, even though she could feel the tip of the blade on her back, which she knew for sure that Dean was doing. He was toying with her, testing her to see if she would break. Then she felt the knife go away and thought she would be in the clear. But it didn't last for long as she felt the belt, whipping at her back.

Scarlet cried and cried but she kept sucking harder and faster. Dean whipped her with the belt harder and harder on her back, making her cringe, scream and cry around Roman's cock. She just wanted him to cum already so she could get dressed and leave.

Finally, after 5 minutes of excessive pumping and the beating in her back from the leather belt, Roman spurted his cum, roaring out his orgasm. Scarlet swallowed all that she could, even licking the slit to make sure she got every drop of it and she did not spit any of it out. She laid back on the floor and was breathing hard. She wanted to close her eyes, to think this was all a dream. In fact, she hasn't felt a greater pain like this since her first boyfriend raped her.

God, she was a mess. A sick sick mess that no one could clean up but herself.

The guys smirked at her and Dean grinned as he turned off the shower. She was cold, wet and now her stomach was filled with their salty sperm. And her back was marked with belt lashes and welts. The guys smirked as they got dressed, with Dean putting the belt back on his pants.

"See you next time sweetheart." Dean chuckled.

"Believe that." Roman grinned. "And believe in the Shield."

"You are officially the Shield's whore in waiting." Seth grinned "And you should always remember that."

As they left down the hall and closed the door, Scarlet didn't want to move. She felt so numb. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She would only sleep for a little bit.

About an hour later though, she heard banging on the door. As the door opened, there stood CM Punk. He had the look of horror when he saw Scarlet.

"Sheamus, AJ, get the car!" CM Punk cried out as he carried her body, wrapping her up in a towel. "She's not responding at all."

Scarlet wasn't sure what was going on, but all she could remember was that CM Punk said to stay with her and to relax as Sheamus and AJ came over to her and then they helped her into the car.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Sheamus said, as he stroked her damp hair. "We're getting you to the hospital."


End file.
